The overall goals of this project are to develop, evaluate, and disseminate an interactive computer software program that provides a brief motivational intervention for individuals with alcohol problems. The intervention will consist of integrated Assessment, Feedback and Decision Making modules. The program will use the FRAMES elements common to effective brief motivational interventions. The target population ranges from at-risk drinkers to individuals with alcohol dependence. The goals of Phase I are to develop a limited prototype of all three modules and evaluate its technical merit and feasibility. Phase II goals include completing the development of a database infrastructure, the Assessment, Feedback, and Decision Making modules and final integration of the sub-components. The program will be pilot tested and revised. Finally, a controlled clinical trial will assess the efficacy of the software. The public health implications are far reaching. The costs of medical care, lost work, and alcohol-related injuries for alcohol abusers are well known. If computer-based brief motivational interventions can be provided at low cost, the savings could be significant. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: This program could meet the clinical needs of primary, mental health, and substance abuse professionals who deal with alcohol abusers. The potential market also includes HMOs, MCOs, EAPs, hospitals, and substance abuse treatment programs.